You Belong With Me
by Frozen Raspberries
Summary: Odd story about Hermione's attempts to get Snape. Please review and let me know if you would like more
1. Chapter 1

You Belong With Me

Hermione sat in front of the mirror in her room at Hogwarts. How long had she begged for him to notice her and yet nothing. Inside she knew it was a foolish hope and yet somehow she couldn't let it go. She sang to herself:

"_I could be your favourite blue jeans_

_With the holes in the knees in the bottom of the top drawer_

_I could be your little beauty queen,_

_Just a little out of reach,_

_Or the girl living next door_

_I 'd be your angel giving up her wings _

_If that's what you need I'd give everything to be your anything"_

She sighed. It was hopeless she knew. Why would Severus Snape even look twice at her let alone want her for himself? And then there was the problem of his girlfriend. She was tall, black haired and mysterious – everything Hermione felt she wasn't. She hoped and prayed for the day however when he would turn around and realise she'd been there the entire time. Well maybe he would…if she just looked a little different, and with that she began her makeover as one of her favourite songs came on. Magical people never quite understood the need for her IPod and speakers and yet she knew she couldn't live without them. She liked using Muggle items occasionally; it made her feel more at home here that anything else.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset, she's going off about something that you said_

_Because she doesn't get your humour like I do_

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_She'll never know your story like I do_

"Too damn right" though Hermione to herself. "After all you did only save his life and yet he still treats you like dirt. What's she ever done for him?" Hermione ended this thought with a blush; she didn't like the direction her mind was going in.

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear T-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and _

_I'm not the bleachers _

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_What you're looking for has been here the whole time_

And it was true! She was everything he wanted – he just didn't know it yet. She was determined to keep changing her look until he noticed her, until he dumped that pathetic girlfriend of his and chose her. "Now, now Hermione," her mind countered, "What makes you think he'd go for you? A student of all things, against his beautiful girlfriend? You must be insane if you think he'd ever even tolerate let alone like you." Sometimes she really bloody hated that inner voice.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you _

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to say before the first. I own nothing. Try and guess the songs. Reviews please and advice always. Let me know if you want another chapter or I might give up if no one is enjoying it. Thank you for the reviews they were lovely. I shall try and get another chapter up before the end of the week **

Chapter 2

"Ok , here goes nothing," Hermione thought to herself. Not only was she now arriving late to potions but with her completely new look. Overnight she'd gone from cute and sweet to borderline trashy. "Oh yes, just perfect," her inner voice rationalised, "He'll notice you now. If not just because you look like a stripper." Hermione shook her head desperate for the voice to shut up before she lost her nerve and ran all the way back to Gryffindor Tower.

She looked herself over again in the mirror at the end of the corridor before entering. She'd straightened and dyed her hair a darker brown, her skirt so short it just about covered the essentials, her shirt was too tight, her shoes too high and her robes barely covering anything. That along with the excessive make up she'd applied was definitely going to make sure she was noticed.

She took a deep breath and entered. Sure enough every male eye in the room was looking at her all except for one – Snape. "Good Lord what do I have to do?" She internally screamed, "Why won't he notice me!" After this she spent the rest of the lesson fuming. She drifted off into one of her favourite day dreams – Snape realised he was actually in love with Hermione and when his bitter ex-girlfriend returned Hermione pushed her into the lake where she drowned leaving…. "Snap out of it girl!" The voice in her head reprimanded. Honestly one of these days Snape was going to read her mind and she'd have a problem explaining a few things.

The lesson passed uneventfully and it was as she was packing up to leave that she heard him say "Stay behind please Miss Granger" It was all she could do not to dance around the room singing. He'd noticed her, finally noticed her! His reaction to her new look however was not what she'd expected. "Miss Granger, would you kindly inform me as to why you have given yourself this ghastly makeover" Snape asked silkily. Hermione was lost for words, she'd been so sure he'd like it after all it's what his girlfriend wore and… "Ok stop Hermione no need to scare him with the crazy." Sometimes the voice did speak reason.

"I mean to say Miss Granger, that I think you looked much better before and the next time you return to my class you better be wearing something a little more appropriate. 70 point from Gryffindor." And with that he left in a swirl of black robes leaving her completely lost for words.

"Why," she fumed on her way back, "Why could he not tell me before? Honestly does he think I'm a mind reader too? I just can't win!" With that she flopped onto a chair in her room trying to gain the energy to change back her look once more. Getting Severus Snape was proving to be a lot more difficult than she thought.

_It's not like I'm giving up who I am for you_

_But for someone like you_

_It's just so easy to do_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey here is the 3****rd**** chapter. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and for being so patient I will try and update sooner next time. Decided to have some fun with this one so we'll have to see how it goes. As ever I own nothing ****and I hope you enjoy**

Chapter 3

No one could accuse Hermione Granger of not being determined. In her eyes as long as Snape had admitted he liked her she was going to get him – no matter what it took. "Oh yeah that's going to work!" The voice in her head scoffed, "You couldn't flirt if you had step by step instructions on it."

"SHUT UP!" Hermione yelled at the internal voice. However she had not managed to do it internally and now had the entire Gryffindor common room looking at her.

"Hermione are you alright?" Harry asked looking concerned. "You've been acting strangely all night, I mean you keep blinking. Do you have something in your eye?"

"Haha told you so" the voice mocked. Hermione couldn't argue with that one, she'd been trying to practice flirting earlier just like girls in films did. Needless to say it hadn't been a success – she hadn't even fooled Neville.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little tired. In fact I was just off to bed so I'll see you tomorrow"

With that Hermione got up to leave. Ron and Harry watched her go before Ron turned to Harry to whisper "What's wrong with her. First the new look and now the eye batting. If I didn't know any better I'd say Hermione had a crush."

"Hermione? Don't be stupid Ron," Harry countered, "This is Hermione Granger we're talking about there's no way she could have a crush on anyone." Little did they know Ron had been exactly right.

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_One way or another I'm gonna win ya _

She tried. She really did. She smiled, flirted "Yeah like a crazy person" the voice in her head had taunted, and yet nothing. She really was beginning to lose all hope. It was during one of her daydreams in class that she'd knocked over the Essence of Murlap. Suddenly she turned around to find herself face to face, or rather, face to chest with the man of her dreams. Him being so close to her was making her dizzy, if only she could reach out and sniff him. "Oh great idea that is," said the voice sarcastically, "You might as well make a voodoo doll of him and bring it class to show, because, that's the only thing slightly more crazy that sniffing him!"

One of these days she was going to learn to shut that voice out. She really did hate that bloody voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is a little different it is from Snape's point of view. I think the next couple may be too so let me know what you think. As always I own nothing and please enjoy and review. **

Chapter 4

Severus Snape awoke in his richly decorated 4 poster bed. Looking over he saw the empty side of the bed that reminded him he was near enough alone. The simple truth was he wasn't happy, especially after last night. He'd looked at his girlfriend and realised something – he didn't love her truly but he was going to do the right thing and stay with her forever.

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man_

_Tired of living as a blind man_

_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling _

_And this is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

These were the mornings he liked to reflect on his life and what he was, what he always would be. A Death Eater, a traitor and a spy. In his eyes he would always be these things and didn't deserve the honours the Ministry and magical community had lavished on him after the war. It made him feel like a fraud and a fake. The very things his girlfriend had said last night. – at least if she was still his girlfriend.

_It's not like you didn't know that_

_I said I love you and I swear I still do_

_And it must have been so bad_

_Because living with me damn near killed you_

"Well you've done it again Severus haven't you?" He mused out loud to himself, "Really gone to town with this. At this rate she'll never even step foot in the same room as you again." He wondered where she'd be now and yet didn't feel sad she wasn't there. He was thinking of someone else, someone else indeed, someone very different. He was thinking of Hermione Granger. She'd grown up a lot since he'd first met her, alright the hair was still like a bush, her teeth a little buck toothed but for some reason he liked that. It made her unique and different to any other girl he'd ever met before. He found himself musing over her last choice of attire and quickly stopped himself, he didn't like where these thoughts were going. "Honestly she's a student! Show some decency Severus!" he berated himself. No he didn't like where these thoughts were going at all…..or did he?


	5. Chapter 5

**Be excited, I've finally updated this :D sorry to everyone who was kept waiting so long, promise not to take this long again reviews are always welcome**

Chapter 5

Hermione stood staring at herself in the full-length mirror appraising herself before potions, her favourite lesson. Her new plan this time was to amaze Snape with her potions abilities. 'Right you can do this,' she said to herself, giving a rather unconvincing pep talk that left the voice in her rather unamused.

She was making a rather good job of the potion when she decided that perhaps she ought to try flirting again. She starting batting her eyelids in the general direction of Snape, 'this won't end well,' the internal voice cautioned, 'you'll look like a broken robot'. Trying her best to ignore this maddeningly helpful piece of advice she continued and nearly passed out from joy when she heard a voice call across the room 'Miss Granger'. It was all she could do not to cartwheel around the room; he'd noticed her, through her flirting! Maybe she wasn't a complete failure at social interactions. 'Miss Granger, do you have something in your eye or are you experiencing some kind of seizure?' Snape asked with a smirk. Hermione momentarily considered drowning herself in her potion rather than answering but pulled her head up to face him. 'No sir, it was just the smoke from the fire got in my eye and well…..' she trailed off. Draco Malfoy shot her a glance of amusement from across the room at her obvious discomfort, while Ron and Harry stared at her in confusion. 'Very well Miss Granger, perhaps next time I should get you to wear goggles then,' Snape mocked before continuing on his travels around the room.

'Oh God, I'm an idiot!', she inwardly chastised herself. The voice offered no encouragement by adding the only piece of advice it could think of, 'well you could still drown yourself in your potion'. Hermione looked at the time, it was going to be a long potions lesson.


End file.
